


Supernatural

by things_that_matter



Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [9]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_that_matter/pseuds/things_that_matter
Summary: Ollie is excited about TV night, but Elio thinks Supernatural is a little too scary for him.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094873
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Supernatural

“It’s no fair!!” Ollie yelled, and Elio was glad that Oliver wasn’t home yet to hear it. 

“Ollie, stop. This is ridiculous,” Elio insisted. 

“I’m not ridiculous!” Ollie yelled again. 

Elio rolled his eyes. “I didn’t say _you_ were ridiculous. I said _this_ is ridiculous. Do we need to study pronouns tonight instead of watching television?” They didn’t watch television very often, and Ollie had been looking forward to it all day. 

Ollie glared at his brother with the white hot intensity of a hundred suns. Elio noticed his little hands were now fists at his sides. 

“No!!” Ollie growled through gritted teeth. “I know pronouns, _Elio_!” 

Elio thought Ollie said his name as if it were a four letter word, which he then realized it was, which made him chuckle mildly. This only made Ollie more angry. 

Just then, Ollie felt a large, familiar hand settle gently on top of his head, and he groaned dramatically. To Ollie, it looked like Elio smirked the tiniest bit. 

Ollie tilted his head back as far as he could, looking up to confirm that, indeed, Oliver had come up behind him. 

“Please explain to me why you are yelling at Elio like that? I could hear you from the porch,” Oliver sounded none too happy as he left his hand resting atop the boy’s head. 

Ollie crossed his arms and directed his glare back to his brother. 

“He is mad because he wants to watch Supernatural, but last time he watched that...” Elio began. 

“... it gave him a bad dream,” Oliver finished. 

Ollie took it again from the top with another round of, “It’s no fair!!” 

Oliver slowly turned the boy around, because he was still standing behind him. “Fair or not, did he tell you that you can’t watch it?” he asked, casting his eyes in Elio’s direction and then settling them back on Ollie. 

“Yeah,” Ollie sulked. 

“Then you’re not watching it,” Oliver said. Ollie rearranged his face into the most adorable pout, looking for all the world like Elio, making it difficult for Oliver to add the next part, “And you had better cool it or you won’t watch anything at all.” 

So, Ollie tried to cool it.He looked away from Elio, because it was impossible to cool it while looking at his totally unfair brother. 

Oliver recognized what he was doing and wanted to laugh, but he didn’t. “That’s better,” he said encouragingly. 

The night ended up being a calm one, despite the rocky start. They ate dinner, and then Elio and Ollie managed to prepare a cake. It was from a mix, and the icing was from a can, but Elio was proud of it. He’d even used a wire whisk. 

Finally, they gathered on the sofa, stacked together like dominoes that had toppled over. Oliver on the end, Elio leaning into him enjoying the affectionate way Oliver ran a finger up and down his arm, light as a feather. And Ollie was leaning against Elio, but he’d fallen asleep before the end of the opening credits. So much for his big TV night.

After the movie ended, Oliver clicked off the television, but no one made an effort to move. They were enjoying the quiet moment. 

Eventually, Elio asked, “Would you have let him watch it?” 

“Watch what?” Oliver asked as he continued gliding his fingertips across the soft skin of Elio’s arm, even though he was falling asleep himself. He was exhausted, but was unwilling to pass into unconsciousness, where he wold no longer be able to touch Elio for so many hours. 

“Supernatural,” Elio reminded. He didn’t understand how Oliver was able to experience a moment in life, and then move on to a happier moment so completely, without spending time replaying his every decision. Oliver lived in the moment, and Elio admired that about him. Elio lived in his own head much of the time. 

“Probably,” Oliver said, smiling playfully. “You’re way overprotective, but that’s why we love you.” Oliver kissed the side of Elio’s face, and then looked down to see Ollie who was still deeply asleep. 

“Let’s put him to bed. My leg is asleep,” Elio complained as they all began the process of untangling from one another. 

Finally, they were standing, Oliver holding Ollie, Elio rubbing the circulation back into his leg. 

“I’ll put him to bed, then meet you in bed?” Oliver proposed. 

“I may read a while. I’m not really sleepy,” Elio replied as he picked up the book he’d been reading. 

“I said nothing about sleeping,” Oliver replied. 

And just like that, the book was forgotten.

~fin~


End file.
